Enlighten Me
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Tiring? Exhausting? It seemed like a hero's job was NEVER done. That was until one eventful fate filled morning lead to a whole new enlightenment. Venture on with National City's symbol of hope, a beautiful stranger in the line of justice and just for kicks throw in an agent and genius in the mix. (challenge accepted at an ATTEMPT at fluffy. Help this cat, ten cents a day.)


_Ah...Mondays.._

As she tried to race through crowds, at a _normal _pace, she was jotting down reminders in her head. First, it was the reminder to clean out her fridge or maybe use her expressions to work around having a certain someone grocery shop for her. Second, to replace the clock in her room...make that _four _clocks in the house. Third, get a new phone charger or one of those nifty disc things and encase it in something she _couldn't _break by accident. Last but not least, remember that she's the one that is in charge of articles and not so much the sunshiny caped savior.

She wondered, while waiting in line huffing out how she had already missed four calls from her boss and three from the _other _one in charge, why _Mr. Spandex _was called the _Caped Crusader. _There had to be something in some peculiar hero manual that said all men had to be tightly fitted in outfits that showed off their glutes. Yet, she flew around in a skirt. _Some strange policy indeed._

"Gotta talk to my cuz about that." She put that on the back burner huffing again at the lack of help at her favorite spot for the latte her best friend got her hooked on. "_Greeeeaaaat..I've become my sister._" Just as she was about to forgo the beverage, a man began to raise his voice at the poor shaking clerk.

"Your stupid kid there overfilled my coffee and _NOW _my suit is ruined! I don't know why places like this have to hire a bunch of pitiful excuses fo.." She was about to step in, when the raging customer had grabbed the tip jar, preparing to throw it, only for the jar and his arm to be caught by another customer. "_Let. Go._"

"I don't think your ill-mannered ways about resolving this situation are helping your case. I suggest you apologize to this nice young lady and take your displeasure's to another place of business. If you haven't noticed, there are quite a few irritated folks behind you that would like to have their orders filled." She was _definitely _impressed. The man's eyes dropped right down and just as the woman set the jar on the counter, cash, change and all, she caught him by the chin and brought his face upward. Her head barely tilted but the woman's gaze was focused on the varmint in front of her. "Eyes aren't meant for wandering there, rude Sir. Surely you could do better than looking down my shirt." Several customers chuckled and some took out their phones. The cashier had been recording the encounter with her own.

"_Better_ let me go _you.._" With one slight move he had fell to the floor, hard on his rear releasing laughter from everyone around. "_You'll be sorry!_" The woman just dusted off her hands and turned back to the young lady. The man stormed out and claps were heard all around. "My apologies for making a scene." An older man came to the counter and held out his hand.

"No apologies necessary. He's a regular thorn in my side and rude to customers and my staff. Drinks on me or anything you like." The woman took his hand and shook it. "_DRINKS ALL AROUND!_" Shouts and more claps were heard. The cashier's mouth was still open. "Beverly can you take care of her now?" The red head nodded and shut her mouth giving a smile.

She listened to the exchange and the woman with her child in front of her stepped out of line to take the little boy to the restroom which another worker pointed to where it was. This woman dressed in the tightest navy blue business suit and skirt, she couldn't help but slightly stare at. When her eyes finally met this brunette with her hair pulled back similar to her own, she felt her breath caught in her throat. The most intense brown eyes looked into hers and the smile she gave brought a gulp and a slight smile back. Then the woman stepped back so she could order her drink, but she knew she was being watched as she did so.

Just as she finished up and told Beverly to keep the change of the twenty, she stepped aside out of the line to wait for her order. The woman had disappeared bringing a slight disappointment to her. She wanted to at least thank her for her act of bravery and chivalry, which she definitely admired. No sooner were three drinks placed on the counter, did a strong yet beautiful set of fingers slide around one of the cups pulling it slowly back. Her deep cerulean blues followed the owner of such and when they did the smile along the same woman's face graced her once more.

"I um.." Words seemed to escape her. Then her own drink was handed to her after the woman repeated her order. "_Thank.._you."

"Would you like to accompany me out to the patio?" Her voice had flown out to who knows where and she nodded for a response. The tall, well built brunette held out her arm and waved her hand signalling her to follow. Indeed she did with absolutely zero hesitance.

Once out on the patio, where others had fled to give them privacy that this beauty seemed to not even ask for, she took a seat in one of the taller chairs. She attempted gracefully to occupied the other, slightly stumbling. That same hand, that she accepted her drink from, was held out in an offering of a greeting. "Diana Prince." _Finally,_ her lips allowed her vocals to escape some. She took the hand carefully and the moment she did, it was as if a spark of some unknown energy played along her fingers.

"Kara Danvers." They shook and for some odd reason, she felt she didn't need to hold back her strength, which brought a sense of bewilderment to her. When their hands parted, that same spark of energy broke away. "I um…" She swallowed down her nervousness, about to speak when her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. She gave a slight twitch of a smile. "Forgive me my um.."

"Sister is calling?" Her jaw dropped, eyes flicking up and sideways when that same soft smile graced this Diana's lips. She nodded and typed out a text message, since it wasn't a call. Once done, she righted her posture..._of sorts. _

"I had thought it was a friend that's a boss too and it happened to yeah be my sister and me checking I mean.."

"Take a moment dearest Kara. _Breathe._" _Ohhhh she was breathing alright. Rapidly._ "I can wait." Composure seemed to be absent today it seemed, flown the coop or so the saying went. "Something tells me.._mmm.._" Diana took a long sip of her beverage. "This is quite good."

"It's one of the best.." Kara's head shot up slightly turning at the sound of trouble. She frowned and was about to come up with some ranted reason to excuse herself, but Diana beat her to it.

"If you will excuse me a moment dear." She found herself at a loss for words, for the third time and looked down at her coffee cup. The minute Kara's head tilted up, Diana was gone. With her departure, She too left in a hurry, making sure to take care of both their cups in the trash, then headed toward an alley and removed her covering revealing the S on her chest.

Supergirl took to the sky and listened to where the trouble was coming from, landing by the bar, only to find four unconscious men with their hands tied behind their backs and what looked to be guns and knives on the ground. A woman stood over them, with what looked to be a metallic outfit of sorts reminding her of _Gladiator, _a movie she had once watched during sister's night_._ A vest, layered in a darker red than her own suit with gold tracing the top of it, and gazing down, out of curiosity, her eyes slightly widened at the darker metallic blue skirt light covering. There was a golden band around one of her upper arms and a rather unique set of golden gauntlets. Glancing further down was the shiny gold and red knee high boots and _dang _this woman was stunning. Then, she turned and those same eyes slid up meeting hers.

"They will do no more harm to innocent ones. Forgive my intrusion." Kara was far too stunned, flicking her eyes to the gold emblem of what looked to be a bird. Not a bird, an eagle. Quickly her blue hues met the warm browns of the woman's. Instantly she recognized the disguise, Kara knew all too well, of a ponytail undone. This was the same woman she had met earlier. "Would you like to finish our conversation, _Supergirl?_" Her strands were curled some, wavy but held back by an interesting band above her forehead almost appearing like a shield and an eight pointed star in the center of it.

"_Oh my Rao._ Yes." Kara walked up to her and it was as if Diana knew what she would do, wrapping her strong arms around her body. "Hang on." She took to the eyes, an arm around the hero and before she could ask, Prince offered Zor-El what she was wondering.

"_Wonder Woman._" Diana smiled and Kara couldn't help but look down as she flew them to a quieter place that only the Danvers sisters knew of. She smiled back before she focused on their destination. "Ask away dearest Zor-El." Kara had learned at that moment, she didn't have to hold back _for once._ She could say anything to this beautiful hero, who had caused a course of butterflies fluttering within her stomach. One fateful meeting, one new form of enlightening.

Diana chuckled and glanced down with a raised eyebrow. "Does your stomach always grumble that loud?" The embarrassment must have shown in the expression that appeared on her face and red cheeks.

"I guess it's potsticker time." She gulped nervously. "Do you like Chinese food?"

"Are we venturing overseas Supergirl?" Kara smirked and nodded. "I'd love to join you for lunch."

"It's a date.._I mean.._like food causes an um hunger, that can cause like this um troublesome way of things that attending can crave.._I mean_ tending to um..tends to make me absent in my mind. Not that I don't mind, what's in my mind or thoughts and..._yeah I'm hungry._ Which I am glad you are food.._I mean_ hungry because I know this little spot. Not a little but big..big enough that you _um.._can indulge your cravings, _for um_..what you crave _um.._craving food, for food that can be enjoyable. Which you'll enjoy or uh can make you enjoy _um.._smile when you're full to _um.._make it easier to enjoy cravings for me. _Oh Rao..not me.._for um what I like which is you that might like..after eating out and.._do you like potstickers?_" She was digging herself into a new state of embarrassment that surely her sister would get a good kick out of later after hearing. _Better stop talking _while she was ahead.

"I love them. They provide quite an appealing filling when made right." Kara didn't know how red she was turning, but she was pretty sure it was the same shade as the one on her suit. "I left my sword and shield behind your couch. Your place is quite homey." Zor-El gasped as they landed between a couple buildings in Xiamen. "The aromas are quite nice here."

Supergirl unzipped one of the bags she had of outfits for herself and her sister then held up her hand that she would be a minute. Wonder Woman listened to the beautiful language that Kara used and before she knew it the blonde returned with quite the beautiful outfit in the same colors as her business attire she had worn before. "Quite handy."

"I can be a guide to some of the best of things. Well best things I can guide you for. Or show you the best things. I like guiding but uh I know the best things." Kara facepalmed at her words, realizing it was amusing Diana greatly. "_Shall we?_" She had changed and turned away beet red when the brunette had done so, then held out her hand when she knew the beauty was covered. Diana took it smiling.

"Lead the way dearest Zor-El." Their hands fit so perfectly together and Kara couldn't help but wonder what else their outings had in store for them. She considered the idea of talking to Alex about this, along with how her sister knew when women seemed to be of her liking. Reminding herself of Krypton's ways, the softest and most radiant of smiles slid along her lips and knowing she had looked, Diana's smile was just as big.

With a slight realization and gasp, Kara took out her phone from the smaller purse and sent off an apology to Lena then to Alex, no work today and the DEO training session had to wait. This was a wonder, Kara _definitely _was enjoying..

* * *

"Any luck?" Brainy shook his head.

"Maybe she went on one of her country sightseeing soars." Her head turned and she pointed upward.

"You see this face? This face is not amused." A buzz from the device at her hip had her hopeful. Immediately she snatched it up and hit talk. "Where did you go? I swear if you fle.."

"_Agent Danvers...got a sec?_" Alex straightened her posture, removing the dropped jaw and cleared her throat as she walked off and away from curious eyes.

"What can I do for you Lena."

"_Were you about to say flew? Did she fly on a bus again and forget to use her car? Or was it the lightrail this time?_" She clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth and headed towards the training room away from prying eyes. "_The skirt is too short._" _Ohhhh she was doomed._ "_I heard there is a gorgeous viking style armored woman that made an interesting appearance. Did she fly here on a bus too?_" Alex rubbed her face sighing.

"Agent Danvers?" A man ran up and handed Alex the tablet with the footage. "There is a gladiator person that was caught on camera downtown. Supergirl was seen confronting her."

"I'll take it from here." A heavier sigh was heard by the one on the phone.

"_I do believe a chat is in order here, away from prying eyes don't you agree? Any prefered liquor before you join me at my L-Corp office?_"

"_Scotch._" At this rate, Danvers needed _tons of it.._

"_Well I do have a nice imported brew I meant to open. Drinks it is. We need to discuss ditching that skirt._"

"_Be...there in about twenty._" She hung up, slipped her device back on the clip and rubbed both her temples grumbling. "_Sooooo not the day for this._" _Oh it would be a LONG ONE...indeed.._

* * *

Luckily, her stomach had behaved enough not to add any further humiliation or belching for that matter. Both women were fully sated, leaning back against a few rocks of Milford Sound while watching the most breathtaking of sunrises in New Zealand, knowing it wasn't even eleven back in National City. She could care less, glancing over to peer into the warmest of browns and most beautiful of smiles. Kara had missed taking these scenic ventures, glad that Diana decided to come with her. She did wonder if her sister was going stir crazy yet, but smirked at the idea of putting the big bad grumbling agent on a little pace or should she say _pacing _of her own.

"Do you always take your dates around the world in one day?" Diana turned her head and widened her smile, glancing down at the sudden twiddling of thumbs. When her gaze flicked back up the gulp and nervousness shown all too well. She reached out and stopped the circle of thumbs around one another, gently putting her hand over the kryptonian's. "Your cousin has never been this fidgety around me." Kara lifted one eyebrow with mouth slightly ajar.

"How do you know my.." One excessive buzz had the hero sighing and going for the phone by her folded up cape beside her. "Excuse.._me._" Her blue eyes widened when her company took it out of her hand and pressed talk.

"Good morning Alex. Shall we bring you something from this wonderful little cafe? Is that all business lady with you too? Do you like Vegan?" Zor-El didn't know how but the blues got larger and panic began to set in. She waved her hands, shaking her head but Diana was in no way phased. "I hope you don't mind her showing me your fabulous scenery around the globe."

"_Uh…...who are you?_" She expected this reaction and couldn't help but bask in it some. _No wonder Supergirl needed some time away. _

"My name is Diana Prince. I do hope your authorities found my gift wrapped crooks."

"_Do you always wear car parts?_"

"Aren't you with that cute little gang dressed in all black with your laser tag toys?"

"_Cheeky. My sister please._" She looked up to see the poor woman practically sweating bullets at this rate, handing over the phone and leaning over as Kara took it.

"You are in the _safest, warmest, gentlest _of hands cutie." She couldn't help it and pecked that bottom lip with a quick kiss. "I am going to see if there is a falls nearby to bathe in."

"_Kar, if you don't answer me in ten seconds I'm gonna send out a search party and message doves._"

"_Actually sis _it's pigeons not doves. Turtle doves are twelve days of.."

"_Well hellllllo Supergirl. You wouldn't know where this cute blonde in pastels and darling glasses could be do you?_" Kara felt her heart practically jump out of her chest until she heard a nice loud whistle turning her head.

"_Hey Zor-El, you don't happen to have a few towels in that bag of yours, or an extra swimsuit do you?_"

"_Hey! Alex!_" She listened to a slight bit of bickering but her senses weren't on any part of her ears, unless you counted the red along those too.

"_Kara Zor-El Danvers..if you so much as stay in Fantasy Island to bathe with that.._"

"_Love you sis!_" She didn't know where this act of daring came from but she flung her phone into the water and dashed over to the little cove just in time to have the ultimate wave crash over her, absolutely drenching her. Kara wiped her face and shrieked when another wave hit her in the face. "_Oh that's it!_" She didn't care anymore that her Super suit was soaked, diving in to splash back until it became a water war that both toned down their strengths for.

"Gotta try a little harder Supercat." She felt as if a couple of kitty ears poked up and gasped when she was jumped on and captured into Diana's arms, only to be tickled while squealing. Even though Prince had found all her weak ticklish spots, she was laughing and enjoying herself. Neither were aware of a few heads being turned of the local celebrities of the lands. Rabbits and squirrels popped their heads up to watch the commotion.

They decided to step up their game and dive for fish just for the fun of it. Diana caught on to Kara's sweet innocence not to serve them up for cooking but just to catch and release. With some strange glances by a few locals, they were given decent enough wardrobes for diving to race underwater and explore the world below. Eventually they surfaced and the Super found her hand grabbed by Wonder Woman and thrown over the equally strong hero's shoulders, and gave in to being carried across the shore. Diana enjoyed her prize and picked up speed surprising Kara that squealed again giggling. Before they knew it, the piranhas announced themselves which had her laughing and the kryptonian no doubt covering her face when she heard the groan. _Lunch it is.._

* * *

Both woman sat across from one another in one of _ten _of the business woman's estates, brown glaring at green who held a smirk over her lips.

"_Mmmm...check._" The agent should know better to challenge a worldwide champion at her favorite sport. "We can switch boards." Stubborn pride kept Alex from surrendering in utter defeat. This was _only_ game four. "I will let you sink my battleship first."

"I think you just like capturing piece by piece of every game we play." She wasn't wrong about that. "Give me an air hockey table any day and you will learn the fine art behind the disked puck." The woman leaned back and let the devious of smiles grace her own face. Lena chuckled and pointed to what the agent hadn't seen.

"_Check. Did I mention? Mate._" Danvers jaw hit the floor. "Care to extend that challenge?" Alex watched as the snickering CEO sauntered over to the wall and typed in a code. The minute the two lights below the panel blinked green, the whole wall folded back and once more her raised jaw dropped back to the floor. "Air hockey?"

"_Ohhhh it's on._" She dove right off the chair and booked it into the well lit and sixties music filled space revealing five pinball machines, two skee-ball machines, two air hockey tables, one full size pool table and a full snack bar with a slushie machine. "_Whoa._"

"Don't tell your sister about the candy corner or I _might _be _out _for two months." Lena tossed Alex one of the strikers and dropped the puck lightly tapping it to the agent's corner. "Best of ten?" A chuckle of delight was heard. "Tap one. _I dare.._" She had been ready but two calculated strikes had the Luthor's _own _jaw dropping. "_..you. Hmmm.._" No sooner had she flipped the puck onto the table and back slapped it with her striker, Danvers had her world class shit eating grin and smacked it back into her corner. The object had moved too quick and two more smacks at opposite sides, a strike to the side directly over the center lines wall and she couldn't counter it, watching the swift actions of Alex's only to hear the drop sound in her side. The bing of the counter had her glaring. "_Ohhhh it's on._"

"Take your best shot. _I dare you._" _This was war.._

* * *

She leaned over the side of the quite nice lounge chair, enjoying the crisp clear view of Cinque Terre, taking her delightful limoncello in crushed ice and bringing the glass to her lips. After a nice refreshing sip, she set it back down to take the other glass and hand it to the beautiful sunbathing blonde who lay on her stomach with her face turned to her. Diana smiled to Kara and with that soft expression the kryptonian accepting the drink. She chuckled at the bendy straw stuck in the glass. Darting her eyes from such a gentle face, she grazed them to the lightest of blue tie tops knotted along the back of the gorgeous woman's neck and lower back, leaving much to the imagination at the rest of the goddess' back. Granted she herself was such in a big way, but this one had a character to her unlike any other she'd encountered. The wrap skirt that covered the bottom part of the Super's body still shown the divine angel's figure nonetheless. A slight clearing of one's throat had her eyes flicking back up only to see a brow raised.

"I'm not that fascinating." Kara chuckled sipping her beverage. "Anything else you'd like to do in Italy?"

"_Hmmmm…_" _Oh she had ideas alright. _Diana would remain civil, for now. "Aren't you required back to that little city of yours?" The blonde sighed and lifted herself up to stretch almost as if she was part cat. Browns grew as hungry as the licked lips she couldn't help but wet some with her tongue. When blues filled with such a sweet playful nature it was her brow that lifted.

"_Well.._" Kara hiccuped and Diana couldn't help but laugh at the sound that came from Krypton's daughter.

"Kittens?" Another hiccup and eyes narrowed. "How many do you have in that basket?"

"See this face?" She pointed to it and hiccuped a few more times dropping her face into the lounge chair.

"Not amused?" Diana was positively delighting in those cute sounds. "Well, there is a place we could venture to and bring back something to bribe your way out of trouble." Suddenly, Kara was sitting upright with her blonde strands covering her face. One slight blow and they were back behind her head.

"What do you have in mind?" The sweetest of smiles yet most mischievous of expressions had her laughing at that. "_OH! Douro.._"

"_Valley?_" Prince finished for her and Zor-El grinned nodding her head in full agreement. "I think a few bottles would suffice."

"I like that idea, _but wait!_" Kara remembered how little she had in her purse, dropping her head and sighing. Diana set her hand on the hero's hand. She looked up and caught the sparkling chocolate oceans and blushed.

"I've got this covered. Nothing like a slight convincing with a good red and perhaps a few white for a certain all out battering ram soldier and classy sassy taste of business hmm?"

"_LOAFS!_" She quirked a brow at the bouncy blonde who kept grinning like the cheshire cat. "_Bread? Bread bread bread._" Diana chuckled and shook her head then nodded. "_YAY!_" Corked and rolled, _my how the day gets better and better. _

"I hadn't gotten to stroll through much of Portugal last time I came here."

"Then _allow _me to take you to all my favorite places. They've got this great place for..._ESPRESSO! I can have espresso! _My sister will be so jealous."

"Oh yeah?"

"If you don't put a steaming brew in front of her by six AM when J'onn wakes her up at five sometimes, best take cover before _Hurricane Lexy _makes way to the kitchen."

"You might want to consider an emergency kit in case that storm blows through your sunny abode and demeanor." Should _she _prepare for that encounter too? _Pack a first aid case JUST in case.._

* * *

"_YES! I OWN you Luthor!_" The agent was practically doing a victory dance until the CEO looked over at the billiard table. Alex followed the arm that lifted and one pointed finger and felt her mouth twitch. "_Uh oh._"

"Rack em Alexandra." Lena snickered and watched the woman glare.

"Drop the name or I'll work your balls with a heavier weighted stick." Both of them shot off the strangest of looks. "_Uhhh...ignore my tap comments._"

"I do admire a woman who can aim." She couldn't help it and Alex left herself _wide open. _"Which sweet do you want this time?"

"Now and later?" The agent dropped her head and sighed. The businesswoman on the other hand put her head back laughing hysterically.

"Any particular flavor? I'm intending to go for something that melts in my mouth and not in my hand." Alex shook her head and shut her mouth waving off that expression.

"Surprise me and you break them." She caught the little bag of goodies tossed at her with eyes growing larger and larger. "_OOO! BANANA!_"

"Is _that _your chosen blend?" She popped a few m&ms in her mouth and went to fire her glorious black and purple rose painted cue and watched the agent's bottom jaw thump to the wood floor. "I believe you have solids while I like them striped."

"Let me guess, _still going?_"

"I don't like calling them but if you prefer I bend over more while you figure out how to unwrap your package then by all means enjoy the back end view." _Caught. _Both didn't here the two enter until one squeaked and Lena nearly dropped her pool cue.

"_OH! _Lena can I play with your balls too?" The agent gaped, the CEO twitched and the practical goddess just broke out in heavy laughter. The Super looked from one woman, to the next and next and tilted her head as if little question marks appeared above her head. "What'd I say?"

"What did you bring and.._who..are..you?_" She realized how _absolem _she sounded _without _puffing rings of smoke out. The _alice _in her sister _certainly_ found the rabbit hole _this time. _

"You must be Agent Danvers. Here." Diana put one bottle of wine in the left hand and slipped the handles of the bag on the right.

"What are these?"

"Pastries and tasties Lexy!" Kara squealed again. "I know you wanted another bottle from Quinta da Roeda, so we brought you this one, this one _and..THIS ONE!_" She was careful to put the crate down then watched Alex's eyes lock onto the basket of goodies. The game long forgotten as Danvers leaned down and mouth practically salivated. All three heard the purr and slightly creepy voice.

"_My precious.._" Diana looked down then shook her head, instead focusing on the other lady in the den. She walked over with another basket, wrapped up and tied with a purple bow.

"I do believe she said you enjoyed these particular sweets and three blends of your favorites are tucked in as well." Lena tried to compose herself but was failing to do so now understanding the agent's _smeagol _impressions as she stroked one of the bottles. The rather stunning woman in quite the professional attire leaned in to speak softly, "_She likes limoncello._" When this rather confident well toned individual leaned back and smiled Lena returned that smile nodding. "_So.._may I play too?" The cackle from the floor had all three face twitching.

"_Don't touch...my precious.._"

"I don't think I can watch those movies for another _oh.._two months."

"_RACING!_" Another squeal had Lena wondering who was the bigger kid, then considered locking up anything that looked like a ring until.. "_SKEE-BALL!_" Diana and her facepalmed at the Danvers duo of impending doom, when Alex jumped at the opportunity to play against her sister at the game, Lena snuck over and snatched the crate to hide it behind her other pinball table. Yet a more sinister cackle was heard, catching their attention once again.

"_One ring will rule them all sis._"

"Could I get you a drink of some sort?" Lena would be hospitable, even though she wished to know the woman's intentions with her best friend. Diana held out her hand to introduce herself which Lena did the same and they shook hands appropriately. She slid onto one of the bar stools and put her elbows on the smooth black stoned bar counter.

"Iced tea would be nice if you have it. I did have a few drinks in Italy." She watched for signs that this Lena knew what that meant. The woman poured her a glass and did the same for herself.

"From the looks of the varieties from many Quintas, I would say you two ventured to Villa Pinhão yes?"

"Sim." She was curious to what all this well put together lady held in that intellectual brain. "It's safe to say there aren't any secrets here?"

"I'm aware of how exactly she _flies on a bus._" Lena smirked to take a small sip of her iced tea, but sighed when looking to the two sisters who seemed to be having the time of their lives. "She doesn't know I know."

"Bubbly yet strong." Prince shared and the Luthor nodded. "How she hides herself from others, I wonder how much of that is really just a cover. She has this innocence about her I just can't describe." A louder squeal had the agent jumping and missing the ring she aimed for.

"_Fifty points Lexy! I got ya!_" Danvers growled and gave her sister her most hard of agent expressions making the Super gulp.

"_One little hundred and I will rule...them all!_" She slapped the ball toward the skee-ball rings and sure enough she sunk the hundred. "_I WIN!_" Both ladies at the bar just rolled their eyes and shook their head. One phone rang and with it the most interesting of ring tones, having miss bad ass answering. "Hi Boss! I've rang my sister's bell, what can I do for you? _SWEET! _Thanks J'onn! Talk to you later." Alex slipped her phone back into the back pocket of her jeans, giving Kara a diabolical smile. "Hydro Racing dear little sis." They dashed over to the seats and before Diana and Lena could swallow another drink of iced tea, the Danvers were revving their engines.

"_Soooo.._who, _what_ are you exactly? I heard you go for a Roman look."

"Amazon actually. I'm a Demigod." Lena choked on her ice tea and looked at the quite strong and well stature'd woman.

"A Demigod?"

"In a sense the daughter of Hippolyta if that answers your question." Diana didn't seem to show any sarcastic or bragging manner when explaining. She appeared relaxed when answering Lena truthfully. She then looked over at the chess board and motioned the CEO to the table for them to relax while the kids continued their arcade conquests. "Shall we?"

"You are about to learn how calculating my maneuvers are Diana."

"Do show me. They seem to be distracted anyway." She chuckled and sat across from the Demigod, offering whichever color suited Prince. One laugh and one squeal and they were glad they brought the pitcher and glasses over to the table. "Do they usually act this way?"

"_Eat my waves Kar!_"

"_I'll have you swimming back to shore Lexy!_" Both slightly laughed and Lena nodded.

"Put them in the same room that isn't the DEO and you can attest to their competitive sides, especially when we have our group get together's. Game nights are ruthless, let me just put it that way." _Ruthless? Ohhhhh Lena was going to enjoy this.._

_**** I've been challenged by someone I love and consider a light to write something… "Fluffy" which I am probably failing miserably at lol but I wanna try. If any of you want something special on here, please let me know. I'm up for this, considering all the other stories I write and have wrote. Ideas? I welcome them so hehehe bring em on!**_


End file.
